Una extraña conversacion
by Aislinn Massi
Summary: Edward acaba de llegar de un fin de semana de caza y se encuentra a Bella teniendo una conversación bastante peculiar…  En algún momento entre Luna Nueva y Eclipse


**Summary: **Edward acaba de llegar de un fin de semana de caza y se encuentra a Bella teniendo una conversación bastante peculiar… (En algún momento entre Luna Nueva y Eclipse)

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben lo que debe ir aquí ¿no? Nadie es tan… tonto como para intentar apropiarse de Twilight

Edward POV

Acababa llegar de caza con Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper, dejé por dos largos y tortuosos días a Mi Bella, estaba ansioso de poder verla otra vez, abrazarla, besarla, como solo YO podía hacerlo, pero más que nada saberla viva, oír el hermoso latido de su corazón…

Todo lo que disfrutaba de ella, no me alcanzaría la eternidad para poder decirlo todo, con el pensamiento de tenerla pronto entre mis brazos corrí mas y mas hasta que llegue a la puerta de su casa, al oir su voz me detuve, pensando que sería extraño que el jefe Swan se encontrara en casa un Lunes a las cuatro de la tarde.

-Eres un reverendo imbécil Jacob Black.

Esa era la voz de mi dulce Bella ¿Qué le habría hecho ahora el perro sarnoso de Black?

Jacob no contesto, sin embargo si volví a oír la voz de Bella

-Si, me sentí mejor, pero eso no niega que seas bruto y bestia- ¿se sentía mal?

Entre silenciosamente a la casa, no queriendo hacerme notar, utilizando la llave de repuesto que estaba bajo la planta al lado de la puerta.

-Nunca más te pediré un favor de esos- en ese momento intuí que hablaba por teléfono puesto que

¡¿QUE CLASE DE FAVOR?

-Claro que con Carlisle seria diferente, y con Edward aun mas, ellos si serian delicados y cuidadosos no como tu… bestia

¿Qué Carlisle y yo seriamos como en qué?

Oh por Dios…

-Es que eres tan agresivo y salvaje que ahora me duelen horrores el brazo y el trasero

¿Le duele… y….?

Si tuviese la posibilidad, estoy seguro que la sangre hubiese escapado de mi rostro hace mucho

-Claro que no hubiese dolido menos en mi habitación que en la sala, solo querías una excusa para que Edward percibiera tu olor allí

¿Qué diablos quería hacer ese maldito en el cuarto de mi angel?

-Te equivocas, preferiría haberme muerto de frio*

Y el… ¿LE QUITO EL FRIO?

-Para la próxima, yo sola puedo Jacob, no requeriré de tus servicios

Mi ángel… ¿sola?

Estaba demasiado shockeado como para intentar oír las respuestas del perro arrastrado a través del teléfono.

-Te repetiré hasta el cansancio que eres un verdadero imbécil, animal y bruto que no sabe cómo tratarme

Me acerque a la sala, que era de donde provenía su voz, la vi acostada en el sofá, boca abajo, con el brazo derecho colgando en dirección al piso y el izquierdo doblado, sosteniendo el móvil, las piernas cruzadas con los tobillos al aire. Me quede ahí, quieto, sin hacerme notar, me intrigaba de sobremanera ver en que terminaba la dichosa conversación.

Se sobo ligeramente el trasero y la frase que dijo a continuación me dejo más inmóvil de lo que ya podía estar, y de seguro detendría mi corazón si este todavía latiese

-Creo que ni siquiera entro bien el liquido, aparte de haberme lastimado, animal, mi trasero te recordara hasta que se me pase el dolor.

Me-mato

-¿Sabes que Jacob estoy harta de discusiones vagas contigo, nunca volveré a pedirte que me inyectes cuando tenga fiebre, desde ahora buscare a alguien mas profesional que tu… Adiós, no me importa… se corta la llamada ¡ADIOS!

Un alivio enorme me recorrió el cuerpo al oír la explicación para esa bizarra y nada común conversación. Decidí que era momento de terminar de materializarme al verle presionar la tecla de colgar en el móvil y que suspirara fuertemente.

Se levanto del sofá, teniendo especial cuidado en no sentarse antes y al voltearse, después de que la sangre escapara de su rostro y su corazón se detuviese por un segundo, me regalo una hermosa sonrisa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa antes de lanzarse a mis brazos y enredar sus piernas en mi cintura a la vez que sus brazos en mi cuello, la abrace contra mí lo más fuerte que podía, sin llegar a hacerle daño, aspirando de su cuello y parte de su pelo, no podía negar que por mas que fuera por su salud no me agradaba en lo más mínimo que ese estúpido de Black la tocara.

-¡Edward! ¡Te extrañe tanto!- sin poder aguantarlo más, la bese, había necesitado sus labios sobre los míos todo este tiempo, y la escena que acababa de presenciar, no me había hecho nada más que tener ganas de encerrarla en mis brazos y no dejarla ir nunca.

Comenzamos a fundirnos cada vez más en el beso, ella tenia las manos enredadas en mi pelo, dándole tiernos jalones, y yo tenía las mías en su cintura, dejando un nulo espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, cuando delineo mi labio inferior para pedir acceso a mi boca, obviamente se lo di, estaba demasiado entregado como para negarle nada, nuestras lenguas se tocaron y reconocieron al instante, mezclando nuestras salivas, que algo lejos de parecerme asqueroso, me parecía una entrega total de su parte.

Cuando considere que era prudente dejarla respirar después de tal beso, me separe poco a poco, dejando suaves picos sobre sus labios, para después besar primero una de sus mejillas, luego la otra, la punta de su nariz y la frente, definitivamente era un adicto a ella, pero no tenía la mas mínima intención de dejar mi adicción.

-Yo también te extrañe, amor- susurre con nuestras frentes unidas y nuestras respiraciones entremezclándose

De repente se tenso un poco, pero no aflojo el agarre que tenia sobre mi cuerpo y eso me agrado

-¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?- la voz le temblaba ligeramente y había enterrado la cara en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro

-Acabo de llegar- mentí, no quería que pasara de nuevo por la explicación de la conversación que acababa de tener

Saco la cabeza de su escondite y me sonrió antes de darme un suave beso en los labios que dejaba claro que agradecía que no hubiese oído su conversación

Si ella supiera…


End file.
